Underneath The Mistletoe
by Crristy
Summary: Charlie Calvin is all grown up and is in a new found relationship with the Head Elf Bernard. Charlie is learning to balance his normal life in Chicago and his life with Bernard in the North Pole. Rated M for future chapters.


The North Pole was a wonderful place to be this time of year. The streets smelled of peppermint, and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies wafted in the ice cold air. The streets were illuminated with colorful twinkling lights that seemed to go on for miles. The Toy Workshop that was the center of the lights was place of madness this time of year. The Toy workshop was in full Christmas mode, elves were scurrying across the workshop trying to finish making all the toys for the little boys and girls across the stood in the center tower of the workshop, overlooking the production of toys. As head elf Bernard's responsibility was to make sure everything was running smoothly for the Big Day. Bernard was busy all day running around the workshop to fix everything that was going wrong. To start things off one of the Barbie Doll machines broke, and it put production behind five hours. The one of the worst behaved elves Dylan tried to strangle other elves with tinsel. They had to tranquilize him with a reindeer tranquilizer and hot cocoa to calm him down. And to make matters worse two hundred and fifty pages were missing from the naughty or nice list. It was the worst day of the season for Bernard, maybe the worst season in four thousand years for him! Bernard took one final look around the main toy room and headed home to his quarters. All Bernard wanted at that moment was Charlie.

* * *

Bernard and Charlie became close when Charlie spent the whole summer at the North Pole. It started when Santa told Charlie that he had to help out with overlooking the workshop while he was up there. Bernard taught Charlie how to run the technical aspects of the workshop. He taught Charlie this such as, how the toy machines are hooked up to a wide range of computers and how to fix a machine when it brakes down. Charlie even learned how to work in the radio communications center which helped keep the North Pole a secret to the rest of the world. Charlie enjoyed the technology that the North Pole had, he learned how to code the different computers to make Santa's new sleigh run solely on electric energy.

Bernard and Charlie learned a lot about each other that summer, and there relationship changed from work buddies to much more in a short period of time. Bernard felt himself open up to Charlie, which was very odd for him. Bernard was use to being by himself for the past four thousand years. His life revolved around work, he had responsibilities he had to keep up with and he took them seriously. Bernard never felt the need to involve himself in any type of relationship, and he kept to himself. The two of them would share hot cocoa with one another after work, and just walk around Santa's village together talking and just getting to know one another better.

Charlie confessed his feeling to Bernard the last day of summer right before he left home for Chicago. Bernard visited Charlie twice since summer, when Charlie shook his snow globe that Bernard gave to him years ago. They both cherished those weekends, but soon enough it was the holiday season the busiest time of the year for Bernard and he had to be back at work.

* * *

Bernard laid down his warm cozy bed but something was missing-Charlie. He desperately needs Charlie to comfort him about his stressful day, and make him laugh. The last time he saw Charlie was over the second week in September when things at the North Pole were a little slow. Now they are living completely separate lives, no communication beside summer and Christmas, because Charlie was busy at school living his normal life. Bernard sighed, the last thing a he thought about before he drifted to sleep was the seven days he had left until he can see his lover.

Bernard woke up well rested, and happier than the day before. A full eight hours a sleep really helped his stress levels diminish. Bernard carried on to his tiny kitchen to make himself some nice warm coco, it wasn't as good as Judy's but it would do. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with a grin on his face and two cups of coco next to him. "Good Morning Bernard!" Charlie said with a chuckle. Bernard stood there in shock; he was excited he got to see his boyfriend earlier than expected. Charlie walked over to Bernard and kissed him. "I'm so happy to see you!" Bernard whispered through their constant kisses. "You want cocoa?" Charlie said pointing to the two cups he made. "No we can drink that later" Bernard said leading Bernard toward the bedroom.

* * *

Later on Bernard and Charlie stopped by the toyshop to check on a few things. "Charlie!" "Everyone Charlie's here!" screamed a group of elves. A group of elves went up running to Charlie and hugged him. All the elves loved Charlie because he wasn't strict like Bernard and he played games with them. Charlie laughed and high-fived and hugged the mob of elves that surround him." Get back to work,**_ now_, **there are six days left until Christmas and you need to keep busy!" Bernard screamed at the poor little elves greeting their boss's son. The elves scurried away in fear, going back to their jobs that they forgot about for those brief moments. "You don't have to be so mean to them" Charlie replied with concern. "Well they need to do their jobs, they are really slacking this year with Carol being around" Bernard said with distaste. Judy-the head chef elf, came running over to Charlie with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Charlie Santa wants to see you!" Judy said with excitement. "Ok Judy, it's good to see you!" Charlie replied bending down to hug her tiny body. Charlie turned to Bernard "I'll see you later" Charlie said with a smile. Bernard smiled as Charlie walked away. Bernard felt odd showing affection with his boyfriend, considering Charlie is his boss's son.

"Charlie! I'm so happy to see you!" Santa bellowed in a jolly manner, as he gave his son a giant bear hug. "Hey dad, I really missed you." Charlie said sincerely. "Me too sport, I wish your mother would let you come up north more often." Scott said in a sad voice. "Me too but it's just hard when you live in the North Pole, I mean It's not like you live in another state where I can go and visit whenever." Charlie said with distress. "Well we need to convince your mother to let you spend more time here!" Scott said with a grin. Even after all these years Charlie could not believe his father was Santa Clause. It was an odd sight to see his father in a red velvet suit rather than his business suit. "Let's go get ready for dinner; Carol is making you a nice welcome home meal for you." Scott told Charlie.


End file.
